


I'm Not Your Savior, I Can't Even Save Myself

by Skelitzel



Series: Random Things [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny, First Timeline, Fluff, Friendship, Kindness, Prophecy, Soul stuff, also there will be a love triangle, frisk runs away a lot from their problems, had to add because they/them got really confusing as story became more complicated XD, hehe, light angst?, mentions of abuse, oh and i made sans a smart ass :p, reluctant frisk, sans still has some hope, some random human characters, some time skips as well, story will go all the way to the surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelitzel/pseuds/Skelitzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Role-play with DirtyBrotherKiller. </p><p>Asgore foretold a prophecy that one day a human would come to the underground and free the monsters from their prison. Shortly after, Flowey murdered the king and promised that monsters would rot in the underground, never to see the sun. Frisk has been abused all their life, and has no desire to return to the surface or become the hero the monsters need.</p><p>Will sans, Papyrus, and the other monsters be able to help Frisk fulfill their destiny?</p><p>(summary will be updated as story progresses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up. Frisk is kind of self-centered and dismissive in the beginning. DirtyBrotherKiller played Frisk, and I'm keeping it as true to character as possible. XD

sans lounged back in his chair as he waited at his station, the late king’s words echoing in his skull, “One day, a human will come and free us from our prison. We will welcome all with open arms until our savior arrives and delivers us to the surface.” He sighed and crossed his arms, thinking back. It’s been a few years now since Asgore was murdered by Flowey, and a few humans have fallen Underground but…none have been able to defeat Flowey. sans shudders at the memory, remembering the timelines he too had fallen at the vines of that damn weed. Stupid flower always reset and brought him back though, saying it was much too fun having him around and he couldn’t just leave him as a pile of dust. No, he wanted sans to watch as everyone else lost hope and rotted away before he’d be allowed to die.

That damn weed.

A sharp piercing sound of stone grinding against stone snaps him out of his thoughts. He leans forward over the counter and gazes at the door. Is Toriel coming out to visit again? She does leave the ruins from time to time, but usually hides away in case Flowey wants to eliminate her as well.

He gasps in surprise as he sees a creature emerge.

* * *

Frisk has endured abuse their entire life. Between their parents treating them like a mistake, to every friend they ever had turning their back. Betrayal was more common for them than anything else. They learned to deal with it overtime, become apathetic, not let it reach them. Nobody cared, right? So why should they?

They isolated themselves for a very long time, until one day, the teenager threw themselves down the sinkhole in the mountain of legend. The one that swallowed people up whole. The one that no one escaped from. The place you went to when you wanted to disappear.

Mt. Ebott.

Disappear? Fade away? Never return? That sounded just perfect.

Frisk took a deep breath, throwing themselves down into the abyss below, expecting the fall to kill them. Wanting it to happen. Wanting to die.

However…

They woke up again. And they began to cry.

Of course.

They screwed everything else up, why would this be any different? They couldn’t even kill themselves correctly. Frisk pushed themselves up, rubbing their aching head, and turning to a small voice that sounded from their right.

He told them of the underground, and even though his “friendliness pellets” appeared suspicious, they didn’t care. Maybe he could finish what they had failed? They closed their eyes, ready to accept their fate, but once again something intervened. Some random goat lady came running in the room and blasted a fireball at the flower. Frisk raised an eyebrow, feeling apprehensive, as the goat monster smiled at them. She expressed concern for their well being, and patted them on the head, asking if they were ok. She explained that she had been waiting for them to come, and that made Frisk feel nervous. What were they supposed to do? Was she going to eat them or something? Did they hit their head a little too hard?

Frisk puzzled over this as they followed the goat lady, who explained her name was Toriel. She began to call them her child and that was very strange. This can’t be real. It must be a dream.

Toriel showed them their new room and patted them on the head again, but Frisk’s eyes were searching for an exit. She was nice. Really nice. She gave them pie and offered to read them a story about snails. They declined, stating that they need to go and her face crumpled. She stood up abruptly, and panic rose in Frisk’s chest as they watched her march down stairs.

Toriel explained that they were not ready yet, and would need to become stronger. She could teach them to face enemies and fulfill their destiny, but Frisk had no idea what that meant. All they knew is that they wanted OUT. They yelped in surprise as Toriel threw fireballs at them, but when they opened their eyes again, they noticed that the fireballs were actually…moving around them, close enough to feel the heat but far enough to keep Frisk from any danger. Toriel pleaded with them to understand their destiny, but Frisk refused to fight or speak until she submitted. 

The goat lady sighed in defeat and lowered her arms, stepping aside to let Frisk pass. She turned away as they began to push the door open, whispering one final hope that they would realize who they were meant to be.

Frisk pushed the door open, their shoulder digging into the stone as they gave it one final heave before it finally creeped forward. They stumbled out into a snowy terrain, feeling even more confused.

Where the heck were they now?

* * *

sans watched the creature as they traveled down the path, opting to teleport away from his station as they got closer. He didn’t want them to see him just yet.

Just after they jumped over a branch, he snapped it under his heel before disappearing again with a small chuckle. May as well toy with them for a little bit. It’s been a while since something changed down here.

They jumped ten feet as they heard heavy footsteps, and the crack of the branch. Bile rose in their throat as they turned around. Not all monsters were going to by nice like Toriel. “H-hello?” they called out with confusion, “who’s there?”

sans snickered quietly as his grin widened. Whatever the thing was, it sure was jumpy. At least Papyrus will have a break from all his pranks. He held their legs with his magic as they approached the bridge. Taking his time strolling up to them, he paused at their back and whispered, “hey, don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”

A shiver ran down their spine as they heard his voice, deep and gravely. They shook, scared out of their mind. “P-please don’t hurt me…” they whimpered, “O-or eat me…”

“eat you?” sans stepped back in surprise, “gross, kid. why would i do that?” He released them from his magic. “let’s start over. my name is sans.” He held out his hand again and winked, “who’re you?”

They heaved a sigh of relief as they turned to face him. “You aren’t a good monster then. Aren’t monsters supposed to eat people or something? Hide in closets? Cause nightmares?” They stumbled a bit and looked down in surprise as they realized they could move again. A small smile managed to find it’s way on their face as he winked. This guy made them feel at ease for some reason. He was really relaxed, and nice. “sans… Hi, sans.” They glanced over his shoulder, to where they had come from, and sighed. “My name is uh…Frisk…nice to meet you.”

“wow kiddo.” sans said sarcastically as he shoved his hand in his pockets, noticing they refused to shake his. “those are some pretty terrible assumptions to make against someone you don’t even know. that must mean you’re a human.” he snorted.

Frisk looked down in embarrassment, feeling like an idiot.

He didn’t seem to notice as he sighed, “nah, i like ketchup, burgers, and fries. as far as hiding in closets or causing nightmares?” he shrugged, “don’t see why i’d do that when i could just go to sleep at night like a normal person.” He eyed them with a mischievous smirk, “but i guess it isn't fair for me to project the terrible things i’ve heard about humans onto you.” His grin widened, “i’m not that kinda guy. i prefer to judge you myself.” He gestured for them to cross the bridge and asked, “so, what brings you here?”

Frisk followed him silently for a moment, looking down at the water and seeing their haunted, pained face gazing back at them. They shook their head and glanced over their shoulder again, before turning to him and mumbling, “Who cares…I don’t ever want to go back.”

“you seem to look behind you a lot for someone who doesn’t want to go back.” sans teased lightly, and paused for a moment. “man, the surface…i can’t even imagine it.” He gazed up at the rocky ceiling far above, “i’ve heard of stars. what’re they like?”

Frisk stopped and followed his gaze, “They’re beautiful…I think you’d really love them…” They sighed, “I already met another monster, a goat lady named Toriel. She kept saying how she’d been waiting so long for me or something.” Frisk glanced at him, “Any idea what that was about?”

sans smiled softly as he met their gaze, “well…our king told us of a prophecy before he was murdered.” he hesitated for a moment, “he told us that one day a human would come tot he underground and free us from our prison.” He turned away and clenched his fists, “things down here…have gotten pretty hopeless since he was killed, but i still believe we’ll be freed one day.”

Frisk was quiet for a moment, chewing their lip as they listened to him. However, they made no effort to acknowledge the part about saving them. “Whelp, sorry to hear that.” they said as they continued walking without him.

sans’ eternal grin faltered slightly, muttering, “well, i guess humans are more heartless than i thought.” He jogged to catch up to them, “hope you don’t mind, but could you patella me where you plan on going?”

Frisk snorted and ignored the remark, and just kept walking with their eyes set ahead. “I dunno,” they waved their hands dismissively, “Wherever.”

“are all humans as unfriendly as you?” sans asked flatly.

Frisk stopped in their tracks, his words stinging as bad as all the others who hurt them. They spun around, fist clenched at their sides. “What do you know?!” they snapped, tears in their eyes. “Just leave me alone!” They turned away again, storming off into the snow angrily, hands shaking.

“OH MY GOD ARE YOU A HUMAN?!” Papyrus exclaimed as he saw Frisk run by. “WAIT!” He exclaimed as they walked right passed him, “I MUST CAPTURE YOU!” He ran ahead and stood in front of them, “I WANT TO BECOME A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, BUT UNDYNE SAYS I MUST FIND A HUMAN FIRST. I HAVE PLANNED A LOT OF CLEVER PUZZLES IN ANTICIPATION FOR THIS DAY!” He laughed excitedly, and held out his hand. “COME! LET ME SHOW YOU MY INVISIBLE MAZE! IT WILL SHOCK AND AMAZE YOU!”

Frisk stared up at him in confusion and annoyance. “I don’t want to.” They muttered, brushing his hand to the side, “I don’t care about puzzles.” They turned away and walked in the opposite direction, settling down against a tree. “I’d rather just chill here.”

Papyrus pouted, “B-BUT THEY’RE REALLY FUN…”

sans suddenly appeared next to him with a bitter smile, “don’t waste your time with this one, bro. they’re kind of a…limp noodle.” He snickered.

“OH MY GOD SANS THAT IS AN AWFUL THING TO SAY!” Papyrus groaned.

sans just shrugged, “hey, i call it like i see it.” He glanced at Frisk. So his hope rested on this kid? Great. He’s going to be stuck down here forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skel uses her powers of feels to make DBK/Frisk feel sorry for the skelebros!  
> Mwahaha

Frisk rolled their eyes, ignoring the skelebro’s words as they sat back with a yawn. “If you hate being around me so much, why don’t you just get lost? I don’t owe you two anything.” They kicked some snow from their resting place.

“I NEVER SAID I HATED YOU HUMAN.” Papyrus said innocently. He turned to his brother with his hands on his hips, “SANS, WHAT DID YOU DO?”

sans just shrugged, “nothin’ bro. i tried tibia nice guy, but the human here just thinks we’re all worthless pieces of shit.” He jerked his thumb behind him, “let’s just give the kid what it wants. i ain’t sticking my neck out for a brat like this.”

“B-BUT THEY’LL FREEZE! WHAT IF UNDYNE FINDS THEM? OH SANS THEY COULD BE STARVING I COULD MAKE THEM SOME SPAGE-“

“no.” sans said dismissively as he grabbed his brother’s scarf and pulled him along. “why should i help someone who doesn’t care if i live or die.” They both left Frisk alone in the snow.

Frisk listened to them speak, and lowered their head sadly as they left. They had come down here to escape, and of course they messed up. They crossed their arms, standing up, and walking off in search of some kind of shelter. They found one of sans’ sentry stations, and ducked under the counter. Shivering in the cold, eventually they managed to fall asleep.

The next morning sans found them sleeping in his station. He sighed with frustration as he looked at them. This was who he depended on to save him. He groaned inwardly as he thought of Asgore’s prophecy yet again. “i believe in you…” he muttered quietly, “but you’re really making it hard to.”

He straightens up and kicked them with his foot, somewhat gently. “hey, trespasser. you can’t sleep here. i got a job to do.” Maybe another human will come by? Asgore never said it’d be the next one…just that one would come. Maybe he just got unlucky with this one.

Frisk groaned and rolled over. “What job?” they murmured sleepily, “This place is coated in snow,” they opened their eyes groggily, “What’s there to do?”

He snorted, “well, you were so friendly yesterday i guess i forgot to mention my job. i patrol for humans.” he sighed, “we all have…different ideas of what Asgore meant when he said a human would save us.” He glanced at Frisk again, “undyne thinks we just need a human soul, but i think humans are so much more than that.” He smiled softly to himself and sat up on the counter, gazing down at his hands. “humans…humans are so interesting. we’ve collected things that have fallen down here from the surface over the years. books, movies, gadgets, stuff like that.” He sighed again and chuckled, “how could a species that makes so many wonderful things be bad?” Resting a hand on his sternum, he continued, “i…i don’t know why they banished us down here so long ago, but well…to talus you the truth i’ve been dying to meet humans and befriend them.” He grit his teeth and looked away as a small tear leaked from his eye socket, “i…i want… i want to be happy. i want to make new friends…. i want… to see the stars… and i want to make new gadgets and write books with humans.”

He exhaled loudly as he laid on his back across the counter, “don’t know why i’m telling you this though. you don’t seem to care about anyone.” He snorted dismissively, “and i know there’s humans like you up there too, which is fine. they can’t all be good, but…i remember tori telling me about one out the humans she raised long ago…and they sounded so nice.” He reached a hand upward, flexing his phalanges, “i think…i think we just need a human to show us the mercy we deserve but never received. they hated us for no reason and feared us with no provocation.” He rested his radius over his eye sockets and sighed, “it hurts to think about it, knowing that it didn’t matter how kind we were to the humans and they kicked us out and locked us down here anyway.”

He glanced at Frisk, “so that’s why i stay here every day. waiting.” He pointed at the ruined door, “humans only enter the underground through that hole you fell in and meet toriel. then…eventually they come out here.” he shrugged, “i’ve waited years for you to fall down here, i can wait again for another human if i have to.” He rolled away, “you don’t seem like the right one anyway.” he muttered, “it’s wrong of me to put my hope onto you…and it’d probably just end up with me getting hurt.”

Frisk listened to everything in silence, feeling dizzy as they absorbed all of the information. They sighed sadly, “Wow…that’s a lot of history.” They didn’t know what to say. Humans had trapped them down here? Yet sans seemed to have so much respect for them, so much faith… They looked down, feeling ashamed. He got stuck with someone like them. They took a deep breath, “I…I don’t want to seem like a brat,” they whispered, “I just…I came down here to escape humans. You’re right, they are mostly bad, and I guess I’m no different…” They shook their head, “Your faith in me is a mistake. I can’t help anyone. I can’t do anything.” Their voice averred as they stood up, “I’m a nobody. I’m sorry I wasted your time, and your hope… I wish I could be what you wanted.”

“hey.” The lights in his eye sockets flashed as they tried to leave. “it’s ok. you don’t have to be anything you don’t want to be.” He chuckled darkly, “it wouldn’t be the first time humans let me down, though this time it’s not quite as literal.” He smiled softly, “tell me, what do you want? why did you come here?” He patted the counter next to him, “let’s start over. i want to get to know this ‘nobody’ you claim to be.”

Frisk looked away, staring at nothing in particular for a while. “I was hoping the fall would kill me, and I wouldn’t have to explain anything.”

sans sucked in a breath through his teeth and reached up to stroke their cheek, “why would yo throw away something as precious as this?”

Frisk blushed furiously at his touch and looked away. “Because what’s the point? You guys keep saying how you’ve been waiting, but what good am I? Nobody needs me. The place I come from…I’m nothing but a mistake.” They looked back at him, “At least you’re nice though…sorry we got off to a bad start.”

“s-sorry.” He set his hand down, “well, i don’t think you’re a mistake. a little rude and self centered maybe,” he chuckled, “but i think you’ll realize we’re all pretty nice are.” He tilted his skull and thought for a moment, “would you want to try some of papyrus’ puzzles? he was pretty sad you shot him down yesterday.”

Frisk winced slightly at the remarks of their personality, but muttered, “Thanks…I…Yeah I guess.” They smirked at him, “What else am I doing, right?”

“awesome!” He said cheerfully and jumped off the counter, offering them his hand. “so the first puzzle is a maze-” he explained as they walked toward it.

Papyrus was kicking some snow near it, looking crestfallen.

“hey pap!” sans called, “guess what!”

“WHAT?” He muttered, still looking at his feet.

“the human told me they really wanted to play with you today.” He winked at Frisk, “isn’t that right?”

Papyrus’ eye sockets widened as he gazed at them with excitement, “R-REALLY? YOU DO NOT HATE ME?!”

Frisk rubbed their arm nervously, “Y-yeah, I’d love to,” They glanced at sans, and then back to Papyrus. “Sorry about earlier.”

sans just shrugged and suddenly appeared at his brother’s side.

“IT IS OK, HUMAN! YOU MUST BE VERY DISORIENTED FROM FALLING AT SUCH A GREAT HEIGHT! BUT, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE HERE TO EXPLAIN THINGS TO YOU. AS I MENTIONED, THIS PUZZLE IS AN INVISIBLE MAZE! YOU WILL WALK THROUGH IT HOLDING THIS ORB.” He held it up, “IF YOU BUMP INTO THE WALLS THEN YOU WILL FEEL A SLIGHT SHOCK!”

“hey pap-“

“SHUSH SANS DO NOT INTERRUPT THE PUZZLE! ARE YOU READY, HUMAN?”

Frisk smirked a bit, nodding. “A hundred percent!”

“ACK!” Papyrus screeched as he was shocked and sans muffled a giggle. “SANS, WHAT HAPPENED?!”

“you’re supposed to give the orb to the human first.” He chuckled.

“OH. FORGIVE ME FOR THAT MISTAKE, HUMAN.” Papyrus said as he walked through the maze and handed the orb to Frisk. “HERE YOU GO!” He then ran back through the maze and returned to his spot, striking a pose. “YOU MAY NOW PROCEED AGAIN!”

Frisk laughed at his antics as they followed his footprints. They hadn’t laughed in a long time. “Done.” They said smiling, and handed him the orb with a wink. “What else ya got?”

Papyrus sputtered in surprise that they were able to beat it so easily, and every one of his puzzles afterward.

“nice one, kiddo.” sans winked.

“W-WELL I’M SURE MY BROTHER’S PUZZLE WILL STOP YOU! I DON’T EVEN UNDERSTAND IT!”

“oh yeah, it’s a doozy. it’s that paper on the ground there.” sans said, pointing at the aforementioned piece of paper.

Frisk walked over to it, examining it. It was a word search, and they completed it within a few minutes. They walked over to sans with a triumphant grin and handed it to him, “Here! Done!”

sans gazed at the paper in confusion, “you actually did it?” he mumbled.

Papyrus snorted, “YOU SHOULD HAVE USED JUNIOR JUMBLE. THE HUMAN WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SOVLVE THAT!”

sans chuckled quietly, “yeah, maybe you’re right pap. though, crosswords tend to be more difficult.”

Frisk giggled at their banter. “What else do you guys do for fun around here?”

sans shrugged and muttered, “wait for humans, sleep, eat food at grillby’s.”

Papyrus struck a pose and said, “I VALIANTLY PATROL FOR HUMANS, TRAIN WITH UNDYNE, AND MAKE AMAZING PUZZLES!!”

Frisk looked at him with curiosity. “Who’s Undyne?”

sans glanced at his brother, “uh, just the head of the royal guard. she kinda spearheads the theory that we should take human souls to break the barrier.”

Papyrus nodded, “YES SHE IS QUITE POWERFUL AND DETERMINED, BUT I HOPE TO ONE DAY CONVINCE HER THAT WE DON’T NEED TO KILL HUMANS TO SOLVE OUR PROBLEMS. THERE ARE OTHER WAYS TO SAVE EVERYONE!” His eye sockets shined bright, “BECAUSE HUMANS ARE SUCH KIND PEOPLE AND I’M SURE THAT IF ONE KNEW OF OUR PLIGHT THEY WOULD HELP US!”

sans snorted, “yeah bro, someday. speaking of-“ He shoved the paper in his pocket, “i’m gonna go back to my station and watch for one of those humans. ok bro?”

“OK!” Papyrus waved goodbye to his brother and turned to Frisk, “TINY HUMAN! WOULD YOU LIKE TO EAT SPAGHETTI WITH ME AT OUR HOUSE?”

Frisk watched sans go, feeling awful that he’d lost faith in them already. But then again, they weren’t a hero. They weren’t even close. “Uh, sure.” They whispered, still feeling troubled. “Let’s go.”

Papyrus watched the human for a second, “DID MY BROTHER DO SOMETHING TO UPSET YOU?”

Frisk sighed, “N-no he’s uh, just telling the truth.” They lowered their gaze as walked toward Snowdin. “Can’t get mad about that, right?”

“I DON’T REALLY KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS.” Papyrus said simply as he walked with the human, “BUT DO NOT TAKE IT PERSONAL…HE IS A LAZY BONES AFTER ALL.” He shrugged, “IT’S EASIER FOR HIM TO JUST GIVE UP ON THINGS INSTEAD OF TRYING WITH ANYTHING.” He helped them inside his home, “I AM CERTAIN THAT HE DOES NOT MEAN ANY HARM WITH IT. MORE OF LIKE…HE DOESN’T LIKE PUTTING EFFORT INTO ANYTHING SO HE DOES NOT LIKE PUSHING OTHERS TO DO ANYTHING EITHER. DOES THAT MAKE SENSE?”

He sighed as he walked to the kitchen, “DINNER WILL BE READY IN A FEW HOURS. PLEASE EXCUSE MY BROTHER. HE’S…VERY STRANGE. HOPEFUL AND HOPELESS AT THE SAME TIME. I THINK HE WANTS TO BELIEVE WE’LL BE FREE, BUT HE DOUBTS IT’LL EVER HAPPEN SO HE DOESN’T LIKE PUTTING HIS FAITH IN ANYTHING SPECIFIC.”

Frisk chewed their lip for a moment before speaking. “Yeah… What’s keeping you guys down here exactly? Is it a barrier? A being? Another monster?”

Papyrus tilted his head as he thought for a moment. “A LITTLE OF EVERYTHING?” He said finally, and shook his head, “DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT THOUGH. IT IS US WHO ARE TRAPPED HERE, NOT YOU.” He smiled sweetly and patted them on the head. As he walked to the kitchen he whispered, “NOT BEING TRAPPED…WOWIE THAT MUST BE NICE…”

After a while, sans returned, slightly surprised Frisk was sitting on the couch. “hey, bro. am i late for dinner?”

“NOPE! IT JUST FINISHED RIGHT NOW!” Papyrus announced proudly as he brought out a large pot of spaghetti.

“awesome. bro, your cooking skills are getting better every day.” sans said with genuine happiness, “tibia honest, i think it’s the highlight of my days when i see you improve.”

Papyrus’ eye socket twitched at the pun, but he smiled anyway. “THANK YOU SANS! THAT MEANS A LOT! ONE DAY I WILL BECOME A MASTER CHEF!”

Frisk thought about Papyrus’ words and vowed that in the morning…they would try…something. It was nice watching the brothers together. Frisk could tell they loved each other a lot, and they wondered what it was like to have people like that. They sat down to eat, staying quiet the whole meal. 

“What’s the name, at least?” They asked curiously as they pushed away their empty plate.

Papyrus looked at sans fearfully as sans dropped his fork. “flowey.” he growled, venom dripping from his voice. “that damn weed. i’ve tried to stop him so many times, but he always resets.” He slammed his fist on the table, “bastard.”

“SANS! WATCH YOUR MOUTH! WE HAVE COMPANY!” Papyrus scolded.

“sorry.” sans muttered as he numbly lifted up his plate and went to wash it off in the sink. It was too high for him to reach, so he used his magic to hold it and scrub it clean.

Frisk made a mental note, and helped with the dishes. When it seemed to be nighttime, they stood up, not wanting to overstay their welcome. “Thank you.” they muttered, “For dinner, and for making me have fun all day.”

sans watched them silently as Papyrus asked, “HUMAN, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” He smiled, “YOU NEED SOMEWHERE TO SLEEP, DO YOU NOT?” He ran to the closet and grabbed a spare blanket and pillow, “PLEASE, SLEEP ON OUR COUCH FOR THE NIGHT. IT’S A LOT WARMER THAN SLEEPING OUTSIDE.”

Frisked glanced down at their feet, “Are you sure?”

“OF COURSE HUMAN!” Papyrus said happily and sans just smiled softly before heading up to his room. Papyrus made a bed for them on the couch and tucked them in, patting them on the head again. “GOOD NIGHT!”

Frisk smiled happily up at him, and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, after Papyrus and sans had finally left and bounded out the door, Frisk got to their feet and got ready for the day. They decided to take a walk, and found themselves in the snow. They stopped beside a tree, not realizing one of sans’ sentry stations was nearby.

They found a target and looked around before puffing out their chest, and trying to pull their meanest glare. “Hey, F-Flowey…Let them go free, or I’ll uh,” They sighed, “Dammit.”

sans had been napping, but woke when he heard the human’s voice. He didn’t want them to know he was eavesdropping, so he just cracked one eye socket open and watched them, smiling a little. “interesting.” he whispered, “kid likes talking to trees.”

Frisk stood back a bit, and tried to look tough again. “Listen here, Flowey! You better let these guys out or…I’ll um…I’ll hurt you!” They moved forward, punching the tree. They yelped as their hand throbbed, and glared at it. “I’ll hurt you alright…soon?”

sans snickered quietly, wishing he could hear what the kid was saying. He yawned and laid his skull down on the counter again. Kid was weird, but he was tired. He started snoring.

Frisk finally gave it up, and kept walking until they stumbled upon sans fast asleep.

Maybe a living opponent would do.

“Hey, Flowey…” they murmured, trying to stand tall. “You’ll be doing a whole lot of sleeping once I’m through with ya!” They moved forward poking him with a scowl. “Yeah. Something like that.”

sans hand shot up, grabbing their wrist as he sat up. “what the hell?” he slurred as he stared at Frisk with sleepy eye sockets. “kid? what’re you doing?”

They screamed in shock as sans grabbed them, shaking their arm a little to try and loosen his grip. “N-nothing!” They yelped, “I’m sorry!”

sans released their arm gently and raised a brow bone. “easy, kiddo. don’t need tibia so jumpy.” He leaned back and stretched, rib cage expanding as he inhaled deeply. “what’re you poking me for? i was sleeping.”

Frisk looked down, their blush betraying their lie. “N-no reason…just…checking to see if you’re alive.”

sans was confused at their reddened cheeks, but he shrugged it off. “alright, well i’m alive.” He grinned at them, “thanks for the concern. that’s very kind of you.”

Frisk nodded, and then sat beside him with a grunt. “How uh…strong is this Flowey guy, anyway? Stronger than a tree? Or a sleepy skeleton?”

The lights in his eye sockets flashed curiously at the question as they sat beside him. “hey, i’m stronger than i look buddy.” he laughed, “just too lazy to actually do anything.” He sighed and glanced towards the ruins, “but yeah flowey is…not an easy foe to beat.” He clenched his fist. “i would know.”

He scowled at the counter for a few moments before realization dawned on him. “oh!” He jumped up, “oh no, i’m so sorry!” He rubbed the back of his skull, “this is my fault, isn’t it? you’re asking because i was kind of a douche yesterday.” He glanced back at the ruins again, “really, kiddo, i didn’t mean anything bad by it. you…don’t have to be the human i need…” He blushed slightly, “i really don’t mean that in any kind of negative way.” He clicked his teeth as he gazed at his feet, “after all, i’m the last person that should tell someone what to do or where to go.” His gaze flickered to Frisk, “hell, maybe i’ll try to beat flowey again, and maybe this time i’ll get lucky.” He felt really bad. He had been maybe a little passive aggressive yesterday, and now they’re trying to help or feign concern out of guilt.

Frisk shook their head. “N-no! It’s okay! I was just…curious.” They looked down at their lap, “It isn’t right that he has you guys down here and that Papyrus can’t see the sun and you can’t and I dunno…” They looked up at him, “I can’t even fight…I’m awful. I can’t even punch a tree.”

sans poked them in the side, teasingly, “wait…is that…empathy i sense?” he snickered, “damn, kid. you actually care about us monsters?” 

Frisk squealed in laughter, jumping back, “S-stop! Nuh uh, nope. Nothing. None.” They were quiet for a moment, “Ok, maybe…maybe a tiny bit.”

He sighed and leaned back, “wait? punch a tree? why were you punching a tree?”

They blushed in embarrassment, “I um…was trying to get stronger…”

sans propped his feet up on the counter, “why?” He yawned, “it’s much easier to just sleep the day away…and the next…and the next…” His eye sockets darkened and his smile faltered, “uh…sorry i’m being such a downer.” He laughed emotionlessly, “maybe you should go hang out with pap? he’s more upbeat than me and he made you laugh a lot yesterday.”

Frisk looked at him curiously, “Nah. Besides, you said you were strong, right?” They poked him again, “Why don’t you teach me stuff? Like that cool magic levitation thing you do. Come on!”

sans snorted and casually leaned back as he lifted himself a foot off his chair, “what? levitation? i dunno what you mean. besides,” He rested his hand over his sternum, “i can’t teach you that. my body is made of magic and that’s where my powers come from.”

Frisk began laughing, poking him again. “You’re doing it right now!” they sat back gazing at him with curious admiration. “Then teach me how to fight. I know you can do that.”

“what?” sans fell back onto the chair with a thump. “you’re just tellin’ fibulas now.” He sighed, “really, kid, i dunno what you’re afraid of, but no one is gonna hurt you here.” He shrugged, “and i’m not really much of a teacher.”

Frisk was quiet as they chewed the inside of their cheek. “I know nobody is going to hurt me, I just,” they shook their head and muttered, “Never mind. Forget I said anything.”

“aw c’mon buddy don’t be like that.” He rested a hand on their arm. “tell me what’s on your mind.”

They sighed and looked at him. “Maybe if I was strong like you I could make Flowey let you guys go…and you can be happy on the surface.” they paused for a moment, “You’ll get better use out of it than I did.”

sans looked at them curiously, “i thought you didn’t care about us.” he whispered, “you don’t have to do that buddy.” he smiled sadly, “i mean…there could always be another human that falls down…”

“I do care, it’s just that sometimes you have to seem like you don’t so…you don’t get hurt again.” They blinked back tears, “I think…I think I want to. And if he ends me? So be it. At least I won’t be a waste, like I normally am.”

sans stood up abruptly. “thanks for the offer, but no.” he shook his head, “i can’t let you fight flowey with that mentality. you’ll just let yourself get killed.” He frowned at them, “i won’t let my friends die for my sake.”

Frisk paused. “F-friend? You consider me a friend?” They were shocked.

He furrowed his brow bones, confused. “yeah? why wouldn’t i?”

Frisk avoided meeting his glowing eyes, “Well, where I’m from, I don’t really have any. So I was surprised that you wanted to be one of mine…at all.”

sans rolled the lights in his eye sockets, “gee i wonder why. you’re such a ball of sunshine i would’ve thought you had tons of friends.” he said sarcastically, smiling to let them know he was only teasing. He thought for a minute before saying. “hey…i’m gonna go do something stupid. again. mind keeping an eye on pap for me?”

Frisk laughed, but stopped as he turned serious. “Okay, but be careful. I don’t wanna lose the only friend I got.” They poked him in the ribs again, “Can we talk more when you get back? You’re fun to talk to.”

He smiled softly. “two. you have two friends. my brother pap thinks you’re pretty awesome.” He sighed, “yeah, we can talk more if-uh-when i come back.” He looked away, “this think i gotta do might take a while so if i don’t make it back by tomorrow just tell my brother i’m on vacation, ok?” he winked, “later.” Then he vanished.

Frisk began to worry at his words, and called out to him but he was already gone. They began to sweat. What would they tell Pap if he didn’t come back? Why wouldn’t he come back?

They walked home sadly, and entered the brother’s house in Snowdin, glancing around. “Papyrus? I’m back.”

“OH HELLO HUMAN! YOU’RE JUST IN TIME FOR MY SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus called from the kitchen happily.

Meanwhile…

sans appears in a throne room he’s avoided for years.

“Oh, back again, smiley trash bag?” Omega Flowey sneered.

sans just glared up at the beast blocking him and everyone from freedom, not saying a word. Frisk had given him the courage to try again. He couldn’t bring himself to depend on them to slay this beast. They…had too much to worry about with their own problems. They had enough to deal with. The last thing they needed was bearing the monsters’ suffering on their shoulders too.

He materialized multiple gasterblasters and prepared to fire…

Vines erupted from all around, shattering his rib cage.

“You idiot. You really thought you could beat me?” Omega Flowey laughed. “How many times have you failed?” Vines wrapped around the upside down floating heart. “Thanks for the soul, though. I think I’ll keep it this time.” He smirked as he absorbed sans’ soul.

Frisk was currently eating dinner with Papyrus, unaware of the event that just occurred. They smiled, “You’re a great cook, Pap.”

“WHY THANK YOU HUMAN!” Papyrus exclaimed happily, “WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO WITH ME TO MY TRAINING SESSION WITH UNDYNE TODAY? SANS HAD SENT ME A TEXT SAYING YOU APPROACHED HIM WITH AN INTEREST IN TRAINING.” He rested a hand on his mandible, “WHICH IS STRANGE BECAUSE SANS DOESN’T FIGHT OR DO MUCH OF ANYTHING REALLY.”

They winced at the mention of sans, begging whoever they could think of in there head that he would come back safely. “Sure, Papyrus, I’d love to.”

“YAY!” Papyrus shouted excitedly, “LET’S GO!” He was so ecstatic, he practically dragged them all the way to Undyne’s. “UNDYNE! I HAVE BROUGHT A FRIEND WITH ME TO TRAIN!”

Frisk smiled softly at her as she opened the door, and gave a small wave. “Uh…hi.”

Undyne stared at them in disbelief. “Papyrus?! You found a human!” She grabbed a spear. “Kill it! Quick!”

“WHAT? NO!” Papyrus pushed Frisk behind him. “THEY ARE MY FRIEND AND YOU CANNOT HARM THEM!”

Undyne glared, “Friend?” She snorted, “Those things aren’t friends, Papyrus. Now step aside! Before this gets ugly.”

Frisk poked their head out from behind Papyrus. “Please don’t…” They muttered, “I’m not like the others, I promise.” 

Undue snarled and inched closer. “I don’t care what you’re like. You’re our one way ticket out of this dump, you selfish brat! Hand your soul over…or die trying to avoid me.”

“UNDYNE.” Papyrus said firmly. “YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIEND.” He held Frisk close to his hip bone. “SANS BELIEVES THEY ARE A GOOD PERSON AND I DO TOO! YOU CAN’T KILL A GOOD PERSON IN COLD BLOOD BECAUSE THAT WOULD MAKE YOU…A NOT VERY GOOD PERSON AT ALL!” He looked down at Frisk, “WHY ARE YOU SO INTENT ON KILLING A HUMAN ANYWAY? ARE YOU AFRAID OF THEM? OR ARE YOU AFRAID YOU WOULD FAIL AT FRIENDSHIP?”


End file.
